The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector assembly, and particularly to an electrical connector assembly having a vacuum suction cover for transferring and positioning an electrical connector during assembly.
Vacuum suction mechanisms are well known in the electronic assembly art for retrieving electronic components, such as connectors, from a supply source and then transferring them by applying negative air pressure to the connectors and placing them onto a printed circuit board in a pre-selected position for soldering.
Conventional connector assemblies disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,396,245, 5,242,311, 5249,977, 5,681174 and 5,613,864 have vacuum suction mechanisms. The vacuum suction mechanisms are engaged with the connector by frictional force between the vacuum suction mechanisms and conductive terminals. The connectors are transferred and positioned with the aid of suction force acting on the vacuum suction mechanisms. However, there is the possibility that the terminals will be damaged due to the frictional forces, resulting in adverse effects on signal transmission.
Another type of conventional connectors with vacuum suction mechanisms are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,688,133, 5,361,492, and 5,026,295. Both the connectors and the vacuum suction mechanisms have mating latching mechanisms for engaging the vacuum suction mechanisms with the connectors. Again, the connectors can be transferred and positioned by suction force acted on the vacuum suction mechanisms. However, because of the small size of the connectors, the latching mechanisms of both the vacuum suction mechanisms and the connectors need a high mating precision, and therefore the manufacturing operation becomes difficult and the manufacturing cost increases accordingly.
An object of the present invention is to provide a connector assembly having a vacuum suction cover removably mounted to a connector for precisely positioning the connector.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an easily manufactured connector assembly protecting terminals of a connector from being damaged during a transferring process.
An electrical connector assembly according to the present invention includes an electrical connector and a vacuum suction cover. The electrical connector has a substantially cylindrical insulating housing, a shielding shell shielding the insulating housing, and a first and a second terminals received in the housing. An annular space is defined between an inner periphery of the shielding shell and an outer periphery of the insulating housing. The vacuum suction cover has an upper head, and a lower skirt projecting downwardly from the upper head for interferentially fitting into the annular space. The upper head has a smooth top surface for being easily engaged by a suction mechanism to complete a convenient and reliable transferring and positioning.